Talk:Season 4/@comment-455481-20200116223656/@comment-38698074-20200119002108
> In Riposte he stopped her attack on Adrien and made clear that he wants the Miraculouses first. And she just played up for little while. > And no, he did not know that Adrien might have been in the sarcophagus Because Hawk Moth can’t feel what his Akumas feel and didn’t hear Riposte talking about how it was revenge time after literally ignoring Ladybug, right? > He sent them after Adrien and tried to make sure that Adrien would be gone when they arrive. They were just too fast and Adrien was willing to do everything in his power to protect his cousin. Nothing to do with my point. You said that the Trio of Punisher was restricted from attacking Adrien under the excuse that they needed to get the Miraculouses first, which is a lie. The Punisher Trio would had always aimed their attacks at Adrien without Hawk Moth intervening to stop them under the excuse that they should seek the Miraculouses first. That never happened and Hawk Moth even allowed that to occur. That said, this card can’t be pulled on the second Scarlet Moth event, as he clearly had no intend of taking Lila out of school. At all. > Of course she couldn't find him. And because of that his promise of revenge was a lie. Not because he asked her for the Miraculouses first. A lie? Of course, but within a excuse given the situation. He literally let Style Queen gave up on the chance of getting Ladybug’s Miraculous to let her follow her plan of seeking Gabriel. He isn’t pulling the “Miraculous first” excuse at all. In fact, using Style Queen’s example, you get that he’s rather permissive if anything. > Chloé is not able to replace Lila. I never said she would. In fact, I’m saying that Chloé should also remain as the Akuma Fabric she already is. > And Hawk Moth knows how valuable Lila is for him. Yeah... she’s... well, she dislikes Ladybug to death... That’s pretty much all the interest Hawk Moth has on her. > Lila has fooled almost everybody and will continue to do so. I mean. You’re right, girl fooled everyone to make them think that she has a medical condition that makes her lie continuously over major things. That’s gonna play good on her lies. > She was extremely close to succeed as Volpina and Chameleon As close as most of everyday Akumas. > she made Heroes' Day possible That wasn’t even her merit, Gabriel and Nathalie just took advantage over her and settled her to get Akumatized and follow their plan. If anything, it shows that Gabriel on his own can manipule Lila very well without actually siding with her. > she deeply impressed him in Oni-Chan She... just told Oni-Chan that she would stop hitting on Adrien if she went after Ladybug... that’s it. > Lila IS indispensable Why? She has literally nothing that Hawk Moth needs and the best that Lila ever did for him was when they weren’t voluntary working side to side. And Cat Blanc shown how Hawk Moth it’s still settling plans without Lila’s intervention to create even stronger Akumas than before. If anything Hawk Moth is the one who’s indispensable to Lila, as she has no resources to crush Ladybug by herself.